Relationships
by way2cute4words
Summary: COMPLETE! Julie and Portman have the perfect relationship but whe Julie ends up pregnant will Portman stand by her side through the good and the bad?. This is mostly a JuliePortman fic but with the rest of the ducks and some ConnieGuy action too.
1. A New Year

Portman's POV  
  
"I am so bored I think eating dirt would be more exciting than this." Fulton whispered as we sat there for another boring introduction to another year at Eden Hall.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it." I whispered back. I was sitting there next to my best friend Fulton Reed and my girlfriend Julie Gaffney. We started going out right after I came to Eden Hall and the relationship has been going great. Tomorrow is our 4 month anniversary.  
  
"Eden Hall is one of the best schools in this state..." The dean started but I didn't feel like listening anymore so I tuned him out and started playing with a loose string from the chair in front of me.  
  
I looked around at my fellow ducks after awhile and was pretty amused at what I saw. Goldberg was fast asleep with his mouth wide open. Luis, Averman, and Russ were busy putting some dog crap in his mouth.  
  
"Oh my God that is so gross." I heard Julie say and I started laughing under my breath.  
  
Goldberg woke up and started screaming which caused the entire audience to look our way. He stood up and started spitting on the girl in front of him.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled when the girl turned around and started crying and then ran away to the bathroom followed by some of her friends.  
  
All of the ducks including myself were laughing hysterically at this sight. After the incident the team was called to the principal's office for a little talk.  
  
"Listen here ducks." The dean started. I could tell this was going to be a boring lecture about how to act during assemblies so I looked around for something to do. I found nothing so I decided to just stare at Julie and wish we were alone right now.  
  
I was enjoying my fantasy when I was jolted back to reality by Coach Orion's voice saying "Isn't that right Portman?"  
  
I had no clue what he was talking about obviously so I just nodded my head.  
  
"Ok whit all of that out of the way you can go to your dorm's now." The dean said and the ducks got up and left the office. (All of the ducks are in dorms even though most of them live in Minnesota because I say so.)  
  
"Man I hate the beginning of school." I said walking with the rest of my team.  
  
"Yeah so do I." Connie said. "All it is is boring assemblies and getting to know your horrible teachers."  
  
"Well there is one thing that I'm looking forward to." Charlie said smiling.  
  
"What's that?" I heard Julie ask from beside me.  
  
"The best hockey season yet." Charlie stated.  
  
"Yeah this year is going to be awesome especially now that we have Portman back." Fulton said and we pounded fists.  
  
"Yeah man the bash brothers are gunna be back and better than ever." I said and then looked around and noticed Ken was missing. "By the way where is my little bash bro?"  
  
"Oh Ken is going to get here later on this week." Luis said. "He had some family thing he had to attend."  
  
*  
  
Julie's POV  
  
The ducks started talking about Ken and then the hockey season to come but me and Connie started talking about our relationships.  
  
"So are you and Portman still going out?" Connie asked me and I smiled.  
  
"Yes we are." I said. "Tomorrow is our 4 month anniversary."  
  
"Wow." Connie said shocked. "It doesn't seem like it's been that long yet."  
  
"Yeah I know." I responded. "So are you and Guy still together?"  
  
"Well sorta." Connie said and I rolled my eyes. They never stay together for more than a month but they always get back together and it is pretty cute to watch.  
  
"What so you mean sorta?" I asked knowing what the answer was already.  
  
"Well he's taking me out tomorrow night and I think we may get back together." She stated smiling.  
  
I rolled my eyes again as I was brought back into the conversation with the other ducks when Portman asked me where my dorm was.  
  
"It's right down this hall." I said pointing down the hall we were about to approach. "It's number 113."  
  
"Cool." Is all he said for a minute but then he added. "Mine and Fulton's is down the hall right up there. It's number 123." He said pointing two halls up.  
  
"Well I guess I will see you later." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss and we departed to go to our rooms."  
  
I was almost to my room when I heard him call my name. I turned around and he was headed my way. I told Connie to go ahead while I talked to him.  
  
"So do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow for our 4 month anniversary?" Portman asked.  
  
"Wow you remembered." I said stunned.  
  
"Hey don't be so shocked." He said smiling. "I was thinking we could go to that French restaurant down the street and then go catch a movie."  
  
"That's like one of the most expensive restaurants in town." I said doubtful.  
  
"Yeah I know." He said smiling even bigger now. "You deserve the best and don't worry I'm going to pay."  
  
"How?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"I've been saving up just for this." He said. "Well I've got to go before we get in trouble."  
  
"Well that's a first." I said as he pulled me in closer.  
  
"What is?" He asked with obvious confusion in his eyes.  
  
"You worried about getting in trouble." I stated simply and he smiled.  
  
I returned his smiled and then shared a very passionate kiss with him.  
  
"Well I'm going to go now." He said and I said goodbye to him.  
  
When I got back in my room Connie took one look at me and knew what just happened. She has this weird thing where she can just look at someone and know what they are thinking.  
  
"So what are you going to wear?" She asked smiling.  
  
"He's taking me to The French Palace so I have to wear something fancy." I said and her jaw dropped.  
  
"How is he going to pay for that?" Connie asked.  
  
"He said he seen saving up just for this." I said and she got this you better hold on to him look on her face.  
  
"Well I'm going to take a bath." She said and I nodded.  
  
I went through my clothes and put most of them in my dresser when I found the perfect dress to wear for my date the next day. It was a cute little blue dress with these spiral glitter things on it. It has spaghetti straps, it was very very short, and it was very tight.  
  
When I showed it to Connie when she got out of the shower I got her immediate approval. I set it out with a pair of matching blue 4 inch heels and we both went to bed.  
  
* Fulton's POV  
  
When Portman got back to the room he has this weird look on his face. I knew just by looking at him that he was head over heels for Julie. She wasn't just some girl that he was wasting his time on. She was different. He was really in love with her.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked him as he plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Me and Julie are going out tomorrow." He stated. "Man we're going to that French place down the street."  
  
"Are you paying?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah she deserves way better than that but that's as best as I can do." He said. "Then we're going to a movie."  
  
He is so hopeless I thought to myself and shook my head. "What movie?"  
  
"I don't know yet." He said smiling. "I'm going to let her decide."  
  
We talked a little bit more and then we went to sleep...well sorta.  
  
"You wanna listen to some music?" I heard Portman ask about 2 minutes after we turned out the lights.  
  
"Yeah." I said and got up to turn on the stereo.  
  
Rock music blared from the radio and we heard our neighbors pounding on the wall but we didn't really care.  
  
Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Should I go on or just stop here? Please r&r. 


	2. First Day of School

Julie's POV  
  
The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I pushed the snooze button but Connie came over and got me up anyways.  
  
"I hate getting up in the morning." I grumbled as I dragged my sleepy body into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"I don't see why." I heard Connie say cheerfully.  
  
Man I wish I was a morning person right now. Connie is always so cheery in the morning and she makes me sick.  
  
I turned on the water for my shower and "OUCH!" I screamed.  
  
"What?" Connie asked concerned as she rushed to see what was wrong.  
  
"I just burned myself. This morning just couldn't get any better." I said and smiled weakly.  
  
I got ready and went to find my first class. I don't have any classes with Connie. I just hope some of the ducks are in my classes. I was almost to my first class when I bumped into Luis.  
  
"Sorry Jules." He said as he helped me pick up my things.  
  
"It's ok." I said standing back up. "What is your first class?"  
  
"Literature with Mrs. Murchison." He said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Oh that's what I have too." I said relieved.  
  
"Cool the room is right up here." He said and we started walking.  
  
We were the first people to arrive except for one other girl. I took my seat next to Luis as other students started to file into the room. No one else I knew came in until right after the bell rang. Fulton came in out of breath and sat next to me.  
  
"You're late." The teacher said as Fulton put his books down.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry." Fulton said sitting down. "My roommate didn't wake me up on time."  
  
"Well you shouldn't depend on you roommate anyways." The teacher said. "I will see you for detention tomorrow."  
  
"Man this school year is off to a bad start." Fulton whispered as the teacher started introducing herself.  
  
I just shook my head and started drawing in my notebook.  
  
*  
  
Portman's POV  
  
When I got in my class room for first period I realized I forgot to wake Fulton up.  
  
"Oops." I said aloud hoping he woke up on his own.  
  
"Oops what?" A familiar voice said.  
  
I looked up and saw Dwayne standing in front of my desk.  
  
"Nothing." I said as he took a seat next to me.  
  
"It looks like we're gonna be the only ducks in this class." He said looking around at the almost full classroom.  
  
"Yeah." I said looking at the teacher. She was a very short woman. I mean I was at least a foot taller than her. She has silver hair and old granny glasses. She seemed like a sweet old woman..well that is until she started talking.  
  
"My name is Mrs. Mize." She said as she slammed a ruler on another students desk. "I expect you to stay quiet while I'm talking and if you disrespect me in any way you will be sent to the office and get suspended."  
  
This is not going to be fun. I wonder if Dwayne even knows what she is talking about. Knowing him he's probably thinking about working on the ranch or something.  
  
"Now that we have gotten the ground rules out of the way let's all get to know each other." Mrs. Mize said.  
  
Great she's also one of those teachers who treats you like your in the 2nd grade.  
  
*  
  
Luis's POV  
  
This is so boring. It's only 3rd period and I am bored out of my mind. I can't wait until lunch. Julie has been in all of my classes so far. I wonder if she's going to be in all of them. I wouldn't mind that at all. She is pretty hot.  
  
"Mr. Mendoza." I heard my teacher say and I directed my attention toward him.  
  
"Sir?" I asked knowing he was about to tell me that I needed to stop daydreaming and pay attention.  
  
"You need to get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to what I am saying." He said and I smiled a little bit.  
  
What did I tell ya. I am always right. Teachers are so easy to read.  
  
The bell was about to ring so I started to pack up my stuff. When the bell rang I followed Julie out of the room and into the lunch room.  
  
Mostly everyone was there when we got our food and sat down. I sat next to Ken and Russ and she sat next to Portman and Connie.  
  
"How has your day been going so far?" Ken asked as I started to eat my pizza.  
  
"Boring." I sighed as I took a big bite.  
  
"Yeah mine too." Ken said and started talking to Russ.  
  
*  
  
Fulton's POV  
  
Man I have got a headache. And sitting next to Averman and listening to him complain about the cafeteria food isn't helping it much at all.  
  
"Do you even know what they put in this stuff?" I heard him say but tried to ignore him.  
  
Portman was too busy talking to Julie to start a conversation with so I decided to go to the bathroom to get away from all the madness. When I got back it was the same old scene. Averman was still complaining and Portman was still obsessing over Julie.  
  
I smiled at the sight even though it was making my headache even worse. I decided to go to my dorm for the rest of the lunch period and take a quick nap.  
  
*  
  
Connie's POV  
  
It's fifth period now and I am about to pee in my pants. My stupid teacher Mr. Walker won't let me go to the bathroom and I REALLY need to go. I'm on my period and if I don't get to the bathroom in about 3 seconds I am going to explode.  
  
"Is there a problem Connie?" Mr. Walker asked as he passed by my desk.  
  
Yeah there is I'm about to explode and your not helping me at all. "I really need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Well class will be out in 15 minutes. You can wait that long." He said calmly.  
  
No I can't. Man he's lucky he doesn't have to deal with this. I looked around and I noticed Portman laughing at me. I could tell he knew what was going on and he got some odd pleasure out of seeing me suffer through it.  
  
I gave him my best evil eye which caused him to crack up even more.  
  
"Dean is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Walker asked him.  
  
I could tell he wanted to rip his head off for calling him Dean but he controlled himself and just said no there isn't.  
  
Now I was the one who was laughing under my breath and then finally the bell rang.  
  
*  
  
Portman's POV  
  
"That was so funny." I stated as I watched Connie make a dash for the bathroom.  
  
One more period and then the first day is done and I can go get ready for my date. This day is taking way to long. I can't wait for it to be over. I don't have any classes with Julie so the only time I see her is during lunch. This sucks.  
  
I walked down the hall to get to my second period class and was very pleased when I walked in and saw Julie sitting there. She smiled at me and I went and sat down next to her.  
  
"I didn't know you had this class." I said as I gave her I quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I didn't either. I just got transferred to it a few minutes ago." She said smiling at me.  
  
I wanted to tell her how happy I was and how much I loved her but I didn't have the chance because the teacher started talking.  
  
I was relieved when she was done talking because she was young and sweet. Her name was Mrs. Gutshall.  
  
"Wow she is really nice." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah at least we get to end our school days on a good note." I said as the bell rang and we went out of the room.  
  
We went down the hall and talked about our days and when we got to Julie's hall I gave her a long kiss and told her I would see her in a few. She waved goodbye and went off to her room.  
  
*  
  
Julie's POV  
  
When I got in my room Connie was already there and doing homework.  
  
"Homework on the first day?" I asked and she looked up and gave me an evil look.  
  
I smiled at her. "I'm just getting you back for this morning."  
  
"Man this homework can wait." She said closing her geometry book. "I have to find something to wear tonight."  
  
I smiled and started getting ready for my date. Tonight was going to be perfect. I have the perfect outfit, the perfect place to eat, and the perfect boyfriend.  
  
Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Hit the review button and tell me what you think. The next few chapters are going to be more exciting and that is when they make the mistakes. 


	3. Dinner and a Movie

Julie's POV  
  
Me and Connie were talking about the events that were still to come later that night and that we were going to tell each other everything when we heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Connie yelled right in my ear.  
  
"Hey ladies." Guy said as he walked in and Connie went to greet him.  
  
"Hey." Me and Connie said in unison.  
  
"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" He asked Connie as I completed the finishing touches on my make up.  
  
"Hold on just a minute. I have to get my purse." Connie said as she rushed in the bathroom.  
  
She came back out and said goodbye to me as she went out ahead of Guy.  
  
"Have fun tonight." I heard Guy say as he shut the door.  
  
"You too." I said even though he was already gone.  
  
A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. I went and looked in the mirror one last time before I opened the door. There stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life.  
  
"You look amazing." Portman said as he twirled me a little and handed me some flowers.  
  
"This is a first." I said looking at Portman in his tux.  
  
"What is?" He asked with that smile that could make a girl melt.  
  
"You in a suit." I said smiling. "You look great in one."  
  
"Thank you." He said. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." I said as he closed the door behind me.  
  
"What is in the bag?" I asked noticing a plastic bag in his hand.  
  
"I will wear a suit to that fancy restaurant but I got clothes to change into before we go to the movies." He said.  
  
"Ok great I'm going to be stuck in this dress and you're going to be in a t shirt and jeans." I said jokingly.  
  
"Exactly." He said holding the door open for me as we went outside.  
  
The ride there was pretty uneventful. We listened to the radio and talked about nothing in particular.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
Man she looks hot in that dress. How I would just love to rip it off of her and take her back to my dorm.  
  
"Get that parking place right there." I heard Julie say.  
  
I parked, helped her out of the car and inside where there was a tiny little man waiting at the counter.  
  
"Reservations for Dean Portman." I said. Man I hate my first name.  
  
"Right this way." The little man said and led us to our seats.  
  
Wow she is so beautiful. She is the most amazing thing I have ever set seen. I love her so much but I don't know how to tell her that. I'll find a way.  
  
"Hey Julie." I heard someone say and knocked me back into reality. Man I am getting tired of people interrupting my thinking.  
  
"Hey Scooter." I heard Julie reply some what unhappy. "I didn't know you worked here."  
  
"Yeah I got the job last month." The guy said with a huge smile on his face. He better stop looking at my woman like that before I pound his head into the floor. "Anyways I'm going to be your waiter today. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"I'll have an ice water." Julie said and looked over at me.  
  
"I'll have a sweet tea." I said. Now why did I do that? I hate tea. Oh well I guess I'm going to have to drink it now.  
  
"Alright I'll be right back to take your order." He said as he walked away.  
  
"How do you know that guy?" I asked when he left.  
  
"He had a crush on me last year and asked me out." Julie said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I'm just gunna take a wild guess here and say you said no." I said with a bit of a smirk.  
  
"Wow your good." Julie said sarcastically with a smile on her face. I love her smile. It is just so sunny and cheerful.  
  
Scooter's POV  
  
I can not believe she said no to me and said yes to that piece of shit she calls a boyfriend. I bet all he really wants is to get in her pants and then he's going to leave her and break her heart.  
  
"Scooter stop goofing around and get to work." I hear one of my fellow workers say.  
  
This will teach her to say no to me. A little bit of drugs never hurt a thing.  
  
"Here you go." I said as I hand Julie and piece of shit their drinks.  
  
"Wait a minute." I hear that stupid guy say as a turn away to leave.  
  
"Is there a problem?" I ask and put on a fake smile.  
  
"There is something funny about her water. What did you put in it?" He asked holding the water in his hand.  
  
"I didn't do anything to it." I say trying to hide the panic I fell inside.  
  
"Well I want the manager out here now." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
  
The manager came out and inspected the drink and ruled that there was something in it so I just confessed. The next thing I know the police are there and I'm on my way to jail for the night.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
"Wow you could have just saved my life." I say to Portman who is holding me very tightly at the moment.  
  
"That asshole better hope I don't see him in the next few years of I will beat his ass." Portman said with is normal short temper.  
  
He is so cute when he is angry. Sure sometimes he gets out of hand but most of the time he just talks and it is so cute to see him throw a little temper tantrum.  
  
"Well I guess we better go somewhere else to eat." I say as we walk back to the car.  
  
"Yeah I guess so but first I am changing out of this tux." He says and I just smile.  
  
After he changed we went to a not so fancy restaurant but it was still a little bit fancy. The people at the other restaurant said that we can come back anytime and we will have a free dinner. I guess I know where our next date is going to be.  
  
"This is delicious." Portman said with half of the food still in his mouth. That is a bad habit he has but I have learned to live with it.  
  
"Yeah it is." I say as I wipe a piece of steak sauce from his chin.  
  
"Thanks." He said smiling.  
  
"Well I don't want to be seen with a guy who has sauce all over his face. It wouldn't be good for my reputation." I said and put on my most innocent smile.  
  
He went back to his eating and so did I. He is so perfect. I mean if I had to pick a perfect guy that I was going to spend the rest of my life with I would pick him. I mean sure he makes mistakes but doesn't everyone. I love him so much.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
After we got finished with the meal we went to the movie theater but were shocked to see that it was closed because of something that had happened earlier that night.  
  
"Man this night just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it." I said disappointed.  
  
"Hey let's just rent a movie and watch it back at the dorms." Julie says with a smile.  
  
"That sound like a good idea." I say as we get in the car and head for the video store. It only took us about 5 minutes to get there.  
  
"So what movie do you want to get?" I asked as we looked at the movies.  
  
We suggested a few movies that immediately got turned down by the other. I wanted to see Rush Hour 2, The 13 ghosts, or 8 mile. She wanted to see How to lose a guy in 10 days, Just married, or Gone with the wind.  
  
"How about The water boy with Adam Sandler?" I asked picking up the movie.  
  
"I have seen that one so many times I will throw up if I see it again." She said never looking up.  
  
"How about this?" She asked excited.  
  
"What is it?" I asked taking the movie from her hands.  
  
"It's Newsies." She says.  
  
"New what?" I ask knowing I wasn't going to like this one.  
  
"Newsies." She said again. "It's a musical. It is about these boys who...you just have to see it. It is such a good movie and there is this guy in there who looks exactly like you named Mush."  
  
"Mush?" I say a little bit amused. "What kind of a name is that? There is no way I'm going to watch a movie with a guy named Mush in it. And there is no way that I look like him."  
  
"Whatever you say." She says as she put the movie back and started looking again.  
  
We looked some more and after a few more movies being put down by the other we decided on Pearl Harbor because we have both never seen it before and it has romance for her pleasure and action for mine.  
  
Author's Note: I had to stop it here because it was getting too long. PLEASE review. I really need to know what all of you think. Do you like is or should I just stop wasting my time and start writing another story? Well the next chapter will be out soon if ya'll think I should continue. 


	4. A Tender Night

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long. I was in a total writers block. In this chapter it is going to heat up a little bit more but it's still not to the juicy stuff yet.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
"So where do you want to watch the movie?" I asked Portman as we headed back to the school.  
  
"Well Fulton probably isn't going to be back till a little later." Portman said as we pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Well I guess we can try your room first." I said about to open my door but before I knew it Portman was already around the car and opening the door for me.  
  
We went to Portman and Fulton's room but there was a rubber band on the door for privacy so we went back to my room.  
  
"Sorry for the mess." I said as we entered my and Connie's dorm and I slipped a rubber band on the door. "It's all Connie's fault the room is such a mess." I added as Portman sat down on my bed.  
  
I slipped the movie into the VCR and got comfortable next to Portman.  
  
"It's kinda cold in here." I said as I scooted in closer.  
  
"Yeah it is." He said. "Why don't we get under the covers?" He stated more than asked.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." I said as we slipped under the covers and got comfortable again.  
  
I didn't pay much attention to the movie because I was too busy thinking about the handsome, sweet, muscular, irresistable man laying next to me.  
  
*  
  
Portman's POV  
  
I had no idea what was going on in the movie because I was mainly focused on the amazing beauty that was in my arms. I love her so much and I want to be with her forever. I have never felt this way about another human being in my whole entire life.  
  
"Dean?" I hear a soft sexy voice say.  
  
"Yeah?" I reply just as sort.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this…" She started and looked up at me.  
  
What could she not know how to tell me. I can't be losing the one love in my life could I?  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I love you with all my heart." She said and a wave of relief went through my entire body.  
  
"I love you too." I said smiling. "And I will until the day I die." I added meaning every word of it.  
  
She scooted up closer to my face and we engaged in one of the most passionate kisses I have ever had and defiantly the best kiss I have ever had.  
  
Before I knew it we were feeling all over each other and I felt my hand go up the back of her shirt and unsnap her bra.  
  
She looked at me a second and then took her shirt off.  
  
"We don't have to do this unless you are totally ready." I say looking her dead in the eyes.  
  
"With you I'm ready for anything." She said and we began kissing again.  
  
*About an hour later*  
  
Julie's POV  
  
"That was amazing." I said as I got up and put a t-shirt on.  
  
"Yeah it was." Portman said as he zipped up his pants. "Was it your first time?"  
  
"Yeah. I know it wasn't yours though." I say turning around to face him.  
  
"Actually it was." He said smiling and walking toward me.  
  
He was about to kiss me when we heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you two almost done in there?" I heard Connie say from the other side of the door. "Some of us would like to get some sleep tonight."  
  
"Yeah be out in a minute." I said as Portman put on his shirt and a slipped on a pair of pants.  
  
He kissed me goodnight and went off to his room. Connie came in and plopped on her bed and went fast to sleep.  
  
"Well I guess she had a good night." I said aloud to nobody.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'm still in kinda a writers block. Like I know where I'm going with the story and I know the main parts but getting there is turning out to be a problem. Well PLEASE r&r because I really need some reviews because they are lifesavers! 


	5. You're WHAT!

The next month went great. Julie and Portman got closer and the Duck's were having a great hockey season but all that was about to change.  
  
*  
  
Connie's POV  
  
Geez Julie sure has been in the bathroom a long time. I wonder if she fell in or something.  
  
Just as I was thinking about knocking on the door and seeing if she was alright she came out and looked sick to her stomach.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked sitting up on my bed.  
  
"No." Julie said almost in tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked getting concerned.  
  
"I need to find Portman." She said as she went out the door.  
  
What could Portman have to do with any of what just happened?  
  
*  
  
Portman's POV  
  
"No way Fulton you cheated!" I said as me and Fulton played a game of cards.  
  
"I did not you just don't know how to play right." Fulton said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I do too." I retorted. "I've been playing all my life."  
  
"Well you've been playing the wrong way." Fulton said laughing.  
  
Just then a knock came at the door and Fulton got up and got it.  
  
"Is Dean here?" I heard Julie say as I got up to go see her.  
  
"What is it?" I asked seeing she was upset.  
  
"We need to talk." Julie said.  
  
Oh crap nothing good can come after those four little words.  
  
After we got out side the door I asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Dean I don't know how to tell you this but….." She started and then looked at the ground.  
  
"You can tell me anything." I said tipping her face back up with my hand.  
  
"Dean I'm….I'm…..pregnant." She said and turned around so she couldn't see her face.  
  
"You're what?" I said in shock.  
  
"You heard me." I heard Julie say but didn't pay any attention.  
  
"How could this happen?" I asked getting angry as the shock of the news wore off. "I can't be a dad!" I practically yelled.  
  
I looked over at Julie and saw that she had it even worse off than me. She couldn't do anything about this and I could just walk away and never talk to her again.  
  
"I'm sorry." I heard her whisper and I pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's not your fault." I said calming down.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my dorm and call my…..mom." She said as if she was really really scared of telling her mom the news.  
  
"Come and get me if you need me." I said as I went back in my room.  
  
*  
  
Fulton's POV  
  
Portman came back in and hit the door and then plopped on his bed and dug his face into his pillow.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as he turned over and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Jules's is pregnant." He said almost so I couldn't hear him.  
  
"Oh my God." Was all I could think to say.  
  
"Man what am I gunna do about this?" Portman asked himself as he got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
Julie's POV  
  
When I got back to the room I was happy to find that Connie wasn't there. Right now I just needed to be alone so I could think. Why does this have to happen to me? There are a million girls who are sluts and sleep with a different guy every night and never get pregnant and the one time I sleep with my one true love I get pregnant.  
  
This doesn't make any since.  
  
I guess I have to call my mom now. This is going to be hard. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number  
  
"Hello?" I heard the voice on the other side of the line say.  
  
I was quiet for a minute but then I said hi mom.  
  
"Julie sweetheart." She said cheerfully. "I haven't heard from you in so long! How are you doing?"  
  
I hesitated a little but then I decided to just flat out say it.  
  
"Mom I'm pregnant." I said and there was complete silence.  
  
"Don't tell me it's with that Chicago boy that I met awhile ago." She said after awhile.  
  
"Yeah it's him." I said as a new batch of tears worked their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks.  
  
"You little slut!" My mom said. "I told you to stay away from him because all he would do is get you in trouble."  
  
"Mom it's not his fault." I said getting tougher than before. "I love him and he loves me!"  
  
"Yeah right that's what I thought about you're father too but he left the minute he knew you were on the way." She said and I felt like I was going to melt.  
  
"Well he already knows and he hasn't left me and he won't leave me." I said.  
  
"We'll see about that." I heard her yell. "And when he does leave you don't come crying to me. In fact don't ever show your face on my property again!"  
  
The line went dead and I dropped to my knees. I knew she was going to react like that I just wasn't fully ready for it.  
  
A knock came at the door and I told whoever it was to go away.  
  
"It's me baby." I heard Portman say and a small smile tugged at the ends of my lips.  
  
I got up and opened the door for him. I knew I looked like shit because I had been crying so much but he didn't care. He pulled me into a huge embrace and that made me calm down.  
  
I told him what my mom said and I saw a tiny tear escape from his eye.  
  
"Don't worry baby." He said and we sat down and he put his strong arm around my shoulders. "No matter what comes we'll make it through together."  
  
That made me relax and I felt really sleepy.  
  
*  
  
Portman's POV  
  
Jules fell asleep in my arms so I laid her in the bed and covered her up. I kissed her on the forehead and said a quiet goodnight.  
  
When I got outside her door I closed my eyes and tried to control all of the emotions that were running through my body and wanting to break free.  
  
I went back to my room and passed Connie. I told her that Julie was asleep so to please be quiet when she got in her room. She shook her head as I opened the door to my dorm. Fulton was sitting on his bed with his back toward the door listening to music.  
  
I threw a pillow at him and it hit him right smack in the back of the head. He turned around and man if looks could kill I would be dead and buried.  
  
"So how did it go with Jules?" He asked as he turned the music down.  
  
"Everything is gunna be alright." I said as I laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Another kinda short chapter but I didn't know how to stop it. SO how did ya like my little twist in this story? Please r&r. 


	6. More Tears

Julie's POV  
  
I wanted to tell somebody so bad but I knew that if I told any one it would get back to the coach and he wouldn't let me play.  
  
Portman told Fulton so and told me it would be alright if I told Connie but she has such a huge mouth that she would blurt it out on accident one day so I decided not to tell her.  
  
I was only about 1 month pregnant so I shouldn't start showing for another 2 or 3 months. Still I was already felling sick to my stomach and dizzy all the time.  
  
I was lying in my room one night when I heard a knock on the door. Portman was out of town with his family for the weekend (I practically had to drag him out to the car to go because he insisted on staying here with me but soon he gave in and left for the weekend) so I just guessed it was Connie coming back early from her date with Guy.  
  
I told her to come in but was totally shocked when Fulton came strolling through the door.  
  
"Fulton what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up in my bed.  
  
"Well I kinda go to school here Jules." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well what do you want?" I asked as he sat down on the bed beside me.  
  
"I was just wondering if you needed to talk about anything?" He asked and I looked over at him. "I mean I know that you are probably dying to talk to someone besides Portman about this and I promise I will try my best to act like a girl."  
  
He crossed his legs and put this girly expression on his face and I just had to laugh.  
  
Fulton's POV  
  
Julie was laughing at me so I had to be doing something right. I wanted to make her laugh and let her pour her feeling out to me like she would normally do to Portman but he wasn't here so I guess I was the next best thing.  
  
"Well would you mind if I told you everything?" She asked as a sudden distressed look came across her face.  
  
"That's what I came here for." I said as I put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.  
  
She was trying so hard not to cry but it wasn't working very well. Soon she just gave in and let the tears fall freely.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I mean I have a little life in my stomach and I am going to have to be here for it for the rest of my life because I am not having an abortion or putting it up for adoption!" She stopped for a second and wiped some tears away and then continued.  
  
"I'm not ready for this! I wanted to have kids but I wanted to have them when I was married and old. I mean I'm two young! I still got most of high school to finish! And to top all of that off my mom hates me. She won't answer my calls and has filed a restraining order against me."  
  
She stopped talking and looked me in the eyes and what she said next made me want to cry.  
  
"I'm so scared." She said barely above a whisper. "I mean for the first time in my life I am scared to death."  
  
She put her face in her hands as I searched for the right words to say.  
  
"Don't worry Jules everything will work out." I said as I pulled her into a hug and she humbly accepted it. "I and the rest of the Ducks will be behind you all the way. And Portman would personally kill ANYONE who would try to mess with you and I'm sure he is going to be a great father." I said and then added one more comment. "He loves you Jules."  
  
She looked up at me and said that she knew that and then that she loved him so much too. Then she mumbled a thank you.  
  
"Well I guess I should leave before Connie gets here." I said as I got up to leave and she nodded. "You get some sleep. You need it." I said as I opened the door.  
  
"It is that obvious?" She asked and I nodded and then closed the door after I said bye.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I thought nobody liked my story because nobody was reviewing but soon I got a few more so I decided to write another chapter. Another chapter is on it's way so R&R please. 


	7. Accident

Portman's POV  
  
Man I hated leaving my pregnant girlfriend home for a whole weekend. I feel like such a jerk even though she is the one who begged me to go.  
  
I mean ANYTHING could have happened in those three days I was gone. I told Fulton to take care of her and he better have done a good job or I'll have to bust his head in.  
  
But now I'm on my way back to the school and it is pouring down rain so hard I can barely see five feet in front of me!  
  
But that doesn't matter because no matter what I am getting back to Julie tonight.  
  
These cars need to watch where they are going! Two have almost run me off the road because they came so close to me. And the ones who aren't driving like maniacs don't have their headlights on so I can't see them.  
  
These people seriously need to take driving classes for rainy days or something!  
  
WHAT IS THAT?!?  
  
I swerved off the road to miss what ever it was and the next thing I know there are branches in my car windshield and the light is fading quickly from the world around me.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
"Oh my God does the phone always ring when you just get comfortable where you are?" Connie asked as she got up to answer the phone.  
  
I just laughed a little and kept on watching my movie.  
  
"Hello?" Connie asked with a rather annoyed voice. "No she's right here." She said as she handed the phone to me.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked quietly and she just shrugged.  
  
"Hello?" I said as I put the phone up to my ear.  
  
"Miss Julie Gaffney?" the person asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Hello this is Brooklyn from the hospital. I am very sorry to tell you that Dean Portman has been in a terrible automobile accident."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This couldn't be happening. I was in a dream and I was going to wake up any second. The sound of Brooklyn's voice made the reality sink in as she asked if I was ok.  
  
"Is he hurt bad? How did this happen?" I asked when I was able to speak again.  
  
"He has a nasty bump on his forehead and keeps slipping in and out. One time when he was awake he asked that we call you. He also has a broken leg and 4 broken ribs."  
  
"Well I'll be down there soon." I said but she insisted on telling me how it happened before I left.  
  
"He was driving in the rain and dodged a deer and then ran into a tree." Brooklyn said and then I hung up and started to get my stuff to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Connie asked as I put on my coat.  
  
"Portman was in a car crash. Tell all the others!" I said as I walked out the door.  
  
I was at the hospital and by Portman's side in record time. When I got the he was unconscious and the doctor's were giving him some shots to help with the pain.  
  
It was so hard to see him like this. He had cuts and scraps covering every inch of his body.  
  
I wanted so bad for him to wake up but the doctor said it could be a few more hours before he comes to again but that when he does he probably won't go out again.  
  
The doctor also said that he may have a mild concussion but it was nothing to worry about.  
  
As long as he was going to live was all I needed to know.  
  
Author's Note: I sort of short chapter. PLEASE R&R! 


	8. The Hard Truth

Portman's POV  
  
I feel like I just got trampled by a million elephants! My head in throbbing in pain and every time I move it gets worse. I haven't been able to force my eyes open because I'm scared of where I may be.  
  
I mean I may be dead for all I know.  
  
I finally do pry my eyes open and I see the most beautiful thing in the world. Julie was standing over me and she had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" She asked and I didn't answer for a minute but after awhile I got out a tiny no.  
  
"Do you need me to get the doctor?" She asked and I shook my head.  
  
"Right now all I want is for you to stay right here by my side." I said reaching over and pulling her hand into mine.  
  
"Well I'm going to be here until you get better." She said and I laughed a little which made my head hurt even worse but I didn't show it.  
  
"So when am I going to get out of here?" I asked.  
  
"The doctor said you may be able to go home in three days if you do well." She said.  
  
"Well I guess I better be on my best behavior then huh?" I said and she smiled. Man I love to see her smile. It just brightens up my day no matter how bad my day is going to today is going pretty bad.  
  
"Well you better get some sleep." She said as she pulled the covers over me.  
  
"But Jules I just woke up." I wined.  
  
"Ok I don't have a kid yet so spare me the wining until I have to deal with it." She said jokingly even though it was the truth.  
  
"Fine." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"That's my good little boy." She said in a baby voice and gave me a quick kiss.  
  
I had a hard time going to sleep because I was thinking about the baby and how I was going to be a dad but I got there eventually.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
The next few days passed by very quickly and before I knew it we were out of the hospital and back at the school.  
  
I was only about two and a half months pregnant now and I was already starting to poke out just a little bit so I started to wear tee shirts.  
  
Hockey was killing me. I got so tired so quickly but I didn't let anybody know it. Even though Portman couldn't skate for awhile he would come and sit on the bench just to make sure I was ok.  
  
This hockey practice was particularly bad because people kept on messing up and we had to do a gazillion laps.  
  
When it was over I was heading to the locker room when I heard these words.  
  
"Gaffney I need to talk to you."  
  
That was the last thing I wanted to hear at the moment. I just wanted to go get a shower and go to sleep.  
  
"Sir?" I asked skating back over to Coach Orion.  
  
"I have noticed that you haven't been yourself lately. Is there something we need to talk about?" He asked eyeing me carefully.  
  
Oh great he knew something was wrong! This is NOT what I needed!  
  
"No." I said simply and then realized that he wasn't going to take that as an answer so I added that I was having a fight with my mom and just was thinking about it too much.  
  
He accepted that but I could tell he didn't believe it. Portman was listening in the whole time and he came around the corner just before Orion was about to ask me another question.  
  
"You comin Jules?" He asked and I looked over at Coach Orion and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right there." I said as I jogged over to where he was standing.  
  
"Wow that was a close one." Portman said as we turned around.  
  
"Tell me about it." I said as I let out a huge sigh or relief.  
  
I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was so I guessed it would be the best thing to just go ahead and ask him.  
  
"So when do you think would be the right time to let everybody know?" I asked and we stopped in the middle of the hall right before the dressing room.  
  
"Well that's you decision Jules." He said. "I mean it is going to be harder on you than me."  
  
He had a point there. I didn't know though. I was kind of hoping he would just set a time and not let me decide.  
  
"Well I am already starting to show a little bit and now the coach knows something is up." I said but then added quickly. "But I think we should wait at least 2 or three more months if that is possible."  
  
"If that's what you want." Portman said. "I mean I will understand if you just can't hold it in any longer."  
  
"No I want to hole it in for as long as I can." I said. "Well I need to go get a shower."  
  
"Yes you do." Portman said and wrinkled up his nose.  
  
"Shut up." I said and gave him a kiss and went inside the locker room where the rest of the ducks were talking and getting dressed.  
  
They had no idea what I was going through.  
  
*Two Months Later*  
  
Now I was showing completely! I had to wear the baggiest clothes I could find and I looked like a guy with long hair and make-up. I couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
A lot of people suspected that something was up but nobody asked. Soon I just spilled and it got around the school quicker than you can say baby.  
  
I had told Charlie and Charlie told Adam and Adam told someone else and now everyone knows. That was about a week ago and I am actually relieved that I don't have a secret anymore.  
  
Portman was taking it way better than I suspected he would. He just takes it all in pride and says that he can't wait to be a dad and the weird thing is that he ACTUALLY can't wait to be a dad.  
  
I was a little bit more scared than he was. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom yet but I guess I don't have a choice anymore.  
  
Connie had been gone for the last week and I was waiting for her to fun through the door at any second.  
  
And she did just that.  
  
"You're Pregnant!?!" She said as she came flying through the door.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Wow Jules why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"I just didn't want anybody to know." I said and she nodded.  
  
"Don't worry I understand." She said. Now that was unexpected. I expected her to go all crazy on me.  
  
"Well now that I do know the first thing we are going to do is go shopping." She said as she held my hand.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"One: The cutest pregnancy clothes ever and two: the cutest baby stuff ever!" She said excitedly.  
  
"I don't have any money Connie." I said.  
  
"Don't worry you've been through enough I'm sure. I'll pay for everything!" She said.  
  
"Connie don't do that." I said but she cut me off.  
  
"Don't start with me." She said. "We are going shopping whether you like it or not."  
  
And with that she turned off the lights and went to bed.  
  
She was right I was going through a lot. My back was killing me. The baby was kicking really hard. I still got dizzy every time I stood up or started walking. The nausea was worse than ever. It was good to know I had great friends like the ducks.  
  
Ever since they found out they have all offered to do things and said if I even need them just tell them and I'm sure they did the same thing to Portman. The rest of the people weren't so kind.  
  
It wasn't heard of at a prep school like this that a teenage girl got pregnant. Espically out of marriage.  
  
All the girls would walk by me and stare at me like I was an alien and all the guys would wink at me and blow kisses like I was some slut or something.  
  
They never did that if Portman was around though. And he was almost always around. I felt so safe around him and I loved him so much.  
  
Author's Note: This was kind of a boring chapter. It will get more exciting as it goes along. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! 


	9. Thoughts

AN: This is basically a chapter about the POV's of all the Ducks.  
  
Averman's POV*  
  
Wow I can't believe Julie's pregnant. And what is even more weird is how Portman is acting about it. I thought he would like go ballistic and move away and never talk to Jules again but he isn't.  
  
"Averman would you go to the board and do #3?" MY stupid teacher asked me. I haven't even done problem 3. I don't even know how to do it.  
  
Oh great is even has fraction that I have to work out.  
  
Well when I was done I went and sat back down and then the teacher showed me how wrong I was.  
  
Oh well it's not like I'm ever going to use this anyways.  
  
Yes saved by the bell!  
  
"Hey Averman." Goldberg said when I got out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" I asked as we started walking to our next period class.  
  
Goldberg's POV*  
  
As me and Averman talked on the way to class we passed by Julie and Portman. It was so weird see her with a big belly.  
  
I mean up till now I was the only one on the team who was fat but now I got someone to join me even though she can't play for awhile.  
  
Portman is being so protective of her! I mean if someone looked at Jules the wrong way he would probably bite their heads off..literally.  
  
"Well here's my next class." Averman said pointing to the science lab.  
  
"Alright I'll see ya at lunch." I said and kept going to my class.  
  
Luis's POV*  
  
I can't pay attention to my dumb mean teacher when I have my teammate who happens to be pregnant sitting beside me.  
  
"Luis do you know how to do the homework from last night?" some chick beside me said. Now usually I would take this as an opportunity but today my mind is on other things.  
  
"No." I said simply and went back to my thinking.  
  
The teacher said we can talk among ourselves until the bell rings so I gotta think of something to talk about and thinking is not my strong point.  
  
"So do you know how to do the homework from last night?" I asked leaning over toward Julie. Yeah I know I'm lame.  
  
"Actually I didn't have time to do it." She said shifting in her seat.  
  
"So..um..how are things going?" I asked.  
  
"Not so good as you can see." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Was all I could think to say. Just then the bell rang and we were on our way to our nest class.  
  
"So how was hockey practice yesterday?" Julie asked while we were walking. I could tell it was killing her so I had to make it sound like it was horrible.  
  
"It was horrible." I said. "He made up do like a million laps and he did all that stuff with the stupid trash so it stunk." I said as we walked into our next class.  
  
Dwayne's POV*  
  
Portman looked so distressed and I understand why. I mean it's not like I've ever gotten a girl pregnant but I can imagine what he's going through.  
  
He was trying to concentrate on his work but I could tell his mind was wondering. Our teacher seemed to be treating him differently since all of this happened.  
  
She calls on him a lot more and she will give him this evil eye when he's not looking. Really I wish she would just give him a break because I'm sure all of his other teachers are the same way.  
  
Russ's POV*  
  
It's lunch and I'm not hungry. That is so weird but it's true. I don't know what to think about the whole Julie/ Portman thing. I mean I know it's wrong and they shouldn't have done it but they are my friends and I'm going to stick by them.  
  
Still it's weird to think that soon there is going to be a baby around. I wonder if Julie is going to bring him to practices and stuff. I wouldn't mind because I do have a soft spot for babies.  
  
I mean they are just so cute and innocent. Ok now I sound like some old lady who is petting a puppy of something so I'm going to shut up.  
  
Adam's POV*  
  
Man Julie is pregnant. That is going to take some getting used to. I still have a crush on her. I have had one on her ever since The Goodwill Games.  
  
I never would have guessed that Portman, the guy who used to think of her as nothing more than a 'babe' would be going out with her, not to mention fathering her child.  
  
And the weird thing I think he's going to do a good job. I mean he has changed A LOT since I first met him and I think that both of them are going to do an excellent job as parents.  
  
Charlie's POV*  
  
The worst part about Julie being pregnant is that she is off the team temporarily.  
  
I mean I'm sure that she has bigger problems but at the moment we don't have a good goalie because Goldberg hasn't been goaltender in awhile and it is almost like he forgot how to do it or something.  
  
Ok I just sounded like some stupid jerk who doesn't care that she's going through the toughest time in her life but believe me I do and I am going to be there for her whenever she or Portman needs me.  
  
I am the captain after all and Ducks fly together.  
  
Ken's POV*  
  
I've always heard of teenage girls getting pregnant and I've even seen some on the streets but I never thought a girl I knew would get knocked up epically by a guy I knew.  
  
And theses weren't just people I knew they were some of my best friends. I mean I look up to Portman like a big brother and Julie and me always used to do homework together and stuff like that.  
  
I really don't know what to think. I guess I'm just going to help them out and give them advice if they need it even though I don't think I could give mush advice on this subject.  
  
Guy's POV*  
  
Me and Portman have never been really close but we have gotten a whole lost closer because Julie and Connie are best friends.  
  
I knew something was up with them two but I just couldn't place my finger on it. I should have guessed that it was something like this.  
  
I do understand why they hid it though. I mean if I got Connie pregnant (which is not going to happen!) I'm sure I would want it to be kept secret.  
  
Connie asked me for money so her and Julie can go shopping for baby stuff and of course I gave it to her.  
  
I don't think Julie knows that everybody knows about what her mom said. I don't know how it got out but everyone knows but nobody mentions it around her. I think what happened is Portman told Fulton and Fulton accidentally told someone else but I don't know.  
  
I'm going out on a date with Connie tomorrow and I'm sure we are going to talk about this situation the whole time but that doesn't bother me at all. We were supposed to go tonight but Connie canceled so she could go shopping and that doesn't bother me either.  
  
Connie's POV*  
  
This is so weird. I had no idea pregnancy clothes were so cute! I have already bought 5 outfits for Julie.  
  
She doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so we can't buy any baby stuff. I wanted to buy her one more outfit but she won't let me. She hates taking charity but I want to help her out as much as I can especially because of the thing with her mom.  
  
She's going to the doctor tomorrow and they are going to get to look at the baby and see how it's doing. I can't wait to find out!  
  
It is going to be so cool having a baby in the dorm. I can't wait to baby- sit it while her and Portman go on a date or something.  
  
I think her and Portman should be able to live together but only married couples can live together. I mean they won't even let two people with a kid live together. How screwed up is that?  
  
Fulton's POV*  
  
Portman just came in and sat on his bed. I'm just glad that when they have the baby it won't be staying in here. Him and Julie have already agreed that her and Connie are going to get woke up in the middle of the night and not us.  
  
They more I think about this baby the more I can't wait for it to get here. I would never admit this but I think it is going to be fun playing around with it.  
  
And I'm going to teach it to call me Uncle Fulton. I'm sure Connie wants it to call her Aunt Connie too. I hope it is a boy. Then we can play sports and all that stuff.  
  
Well I think I'm going to go to sleep now.  
  
AN: The next chapter will be the doctor visit and Guy and Connie's date. I NEED REVIEWS! 


	10. Names

Connie's POV  
  
I am getting ready for my date with Guy and I don't have a tampon! Usually I just bum one off of Julie but NO she's pregnant now so she won't need them for the next 5 months!  
  
Gees I guess I'm just going to have to go next door to the people I don't even know and ask for one.  
  
This really sweet girl answer the door.  
  
"Do you have a tampon I can have?" I ask. I fell like such a huge loser!  
  
"Yeah wait right here and let me go get one." The girl said as she rushed to her bathroom and came back with some cheap tampon but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I rushed back to my room.  
  
"No problem." She said as I was slamming my door shut.  
  
I hurried and got ready for my date and right when I was headed for the door it came crashing open and hit me square in the face!  
  
"OUCH!" I screamed as Guy rushed to help me up.  
  
"I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen." Guy said as he stood me up.  
  
"Yeah well it did and I think you broke my nose." I said in a more than annoyed tone.  
  
"Let me see." He said and I took my hand off of my nose.  
  
"It is going to swell but it's not broken." Guy said.  
  
"Great now I'm going to look like an elephant!" I said as I stormed out the door.  
  
He caught up to me eventually and put on that sad puppy dog face that I can never resist and said he was sorry.  
  
"Ah I forgive you." I said after a few minutes of trying to not look at the expression that was plastered all over his perfect face.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" He said as a sudden smile appeared on his once sad face.  
  
"A little bit." I said as we headed for the car.  
  
*At the restaurant*  
  
Guy's POV  
  
"You know Julie and Portman are at the hospital right now." Connie said. I knew this was going to come up sooner or later.  
  
"Yeah I know." I said.  
  
"I wonder if it is a girl or a boy." Connie said as she started to eat her desert.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
"I know Julie wants a little boy." Connie said. I didn't expect that. I thought she would want a girl so she could dress her up.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah she said that she has always wanted a boy first and a girl second so she could have that older protective brother thing." Connie said and I smiled.  
  
"Yeah that never works out very good." I said. "I mean I love my little sister but sometimes I would like to throw her out of a 30 story building."  
  
"Yeah but you never would and if anyone else laid a hand on Carlie you would kill them and you know it." She said and it was so true. Nobody but me was allowed to mess with my little sister.  
  
"Julie won't admit it but I think she wants a boy so she could have a little mama's boy." Connie said with a grin tugging at the ends of her lips.  
  
The rest of dinner we didn't talk mush but when we got to the movies we had a bit of small talk but then we just made out for the rest of the movie.  
  
It was so good to have Connie back in my arms again and this time she was going to stay there.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
I was so nervous as we walked into the hospital. I could tell Julie felt the same way. She was more tense than she normally was and her hands were sweaty.  
  
I pulled her closer to me as we neared the room.  
  
When we got in the doctor told Julie to lie on the bed. She did as he said and he pulled her shirt up over her stomach.  
  
I took her hand in mine once she got settled and the doctor started to rub some kid of gel on her stomach.  
  
"Whoa that is cold." Julie said through tiny giggles.  
  
The doctor went through the ultra sound very quickly and told us that we had a happy healthy baby.  
  
It was amazing how mush you could see. I could see its tiny little hands and its head. Its feet were moving around like somebody was tickling it or something.  
  
We were smiling and laughing and then the doctor asked us the question.  
  
"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked.  
  
Complete silence filled the room for a moment as Julie looked over at me and I nodded.  
  
I wanted a girl. I mean a boy would be awesome and I would get to play with it and play sports with it but I have always wanted a daddy's girl.  
  
Julie turned back to the doctor and nodded.  
  
"Well I am happy to tell you that you are carrying a bouncing baby boy." The doctor said and Julie and I both gleamed with delight.  
  
I couldn't wait until this baby popped out and cried. I couldn't wait until he took its first steps and said his first word and..I just can't wait!  
  
On the way back to the school I looked over at Julie and saw the smile on her face and it made me smile too.  
  
"So what do you want to name it?" I asked and she got an even bigger smile on her face than before.  
  
"I don't know." She said. "I have always liked the name Kyle, or Brad, or Jack, or Toby, or David." She said and kept babbling names.  
  
"Ok ok we have plenty of time to figure it out." I said as we pulled into the parking lot and she leaned over and gave me a kiss.  
  
"So what do you want to name him?" She asked as we just sat in the car.  
  
"Well anything other than Dean is alright with me." I said and we both laughed.  
  
"Aw I love your name." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah well I don't." I said still smiling.  
  
"Come now really what do you want to name him?" She asked as we finally started to get out of the car.  
  
"Well I have always liked the name Aaron." I said and Julie smiled.  
  
"I like that name too." Julie said.  
  
"Well we can't just decide now. We still got 5 months to think about it." I said as I opened the door to the school for her.  
  
AN: Yep it's a boy. Any name suggestions? Please Review! 


	11. Trouble and Surprises

AN: I don't know why I made Scooter the bad guy in this story but I just did. If you don't remember what happened before with him you probably need to read the story again. I know I didn't remember and I had to read it again.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
I am six months pregnant now. Only 3 more months to go before this little boy comes out into the world.  
  
What I thought was weird is that I like a lot of foods that I never liked before in my life. Like I love potatoes now and when I wasn't pregnant I couldn't stand them. The same with pickles, apples, and turkey.  
  
I am so tired. I haven't gotten any sleep in the last week. I'm sure it's not good for the baby but I just can't get to sleep!  
  
This is so much harder than it looks. I wish Portman had to carry the baby and I just had to be there for him but then again I would never wish this on anybody epically Portman.  
  
I love him so much. I am so glad that he is taking responsibility for this baby too. I never doubted for a minute that he would abandon him but I'm just so glad that he still loves me just as much if not more than the night we made this baby.  
  
"Well, well, well what have we here?" I heard a voice say from behind and I instantly knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want Scooter?" I asked as I turned around.  
  
"I told you that that piece of shit you used to call a boyfriend would just get in your pants and leave you." Scooter said with a huge smirk on his face. "Now I on the other hand am willing to love you no matter what happens.  
  
"For your information Dean loves me and will love me till the day I die and he didn't leave the baby. He is going to be just as much a part of this baby's life as I am and we are still dating thank you." I said as Scooter began coming closer toward me.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He said as he got about an inch from me. He was so close I could feel his icy breath on my face and his body heat penetrated over to my body.  
  
"If he's so high and mighty where is he now?" He asked as he leaned over a little.  
  
"I'm right here." I heard Portman say and I immediately felt safe and relieved again.  
  
Portman walked over to me and put his arm around me.  
  
"You know if I were you I would stay away from my woman. I mean I still haven't forgotten what happened at the restaurant and I'm tempted to beat your ass right now." Portman said and I could tell he was holding back from punching him just by the way his arms were so tight against my skin.  
  
"Yeah and I bet you haven't forgotten what happened after you left the restaurant either." He said looking over at my stomach.  
  
Now I could really tell that Portman was holding back and I was so proud of him for it.  
  
"No I haven't." Portman said. "And that's one thing that you will NEVER experience." He said and then paused as the smirk slowly faded from Scooter's face.  
  
"You see the difference in me and you is I am in love and I'm about to be a dad and you..well you are nothing but a piece of shit that no one has ever loved or will ever love." Portman said with a slight smirk appearing on his face after a minute.  
  
Scooter had to think long and hard about a good come back and just couldn't think of one so he just turned and walked away.  
  
Portman kissed my forehead and hugged me as we began walking back.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." I said as I looked up at Portman.  
  
"For what?" He asked as he returned my gaze.  
  
"For everything." I said.  
  
"Well I'm proud of you too and I love you." Portman said and I smiled.  
  
"I love you too." I said as we stopped for a short kiss and then moved on.  
  
"Man only three more months." Portman said and I smiled again.  
  
"I know I can't wait." I said.  
  
"I can't either." Portman said. "You know I never thought I would be excited about this but I can't wait for the little guy to come on out of there." He said placing a hand on my stomach.  
  
"Yeah and he can't wait to get out and meet you too." I said as the baby kicked a few more times.  
  
*Connie and Julie's room*  
  
"You know the good thing about you being pregnant now is that you are going to have your baby during the summer so you won't have to miss any school." Connie said eating some cookies.  
  
"Yeah I know." I said as I grabbed an apple. I told you I love them now. "I wouldn't want to miss the last days of my junior year."  
  
"Or the beginning of senior year." Connie said as a smile cam on her face. "We are going to rule the school."  
  
"Yeah and I'm going to be a mom to a beautiful baby boy." I said.  
  
"Yeah." Connie said. "So what do you want to do for your 17th birthday? You know it's coming up in two weeks."  
  
"I haven't even thought of that." I said as I realized how close my birthday really was. "I really don't want to do anything."  
  
"Well you're the boss." Connie said but I could tell she was planning something already.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Guy. I'll be right back." Connie said and I just rolled my eyes.  
  
Fulton's POV  
  
"Portman will you get out of the bathroom you've been in there for 3 hours!" I yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
"I have not. I've only been in here for like five minutes." Portman said as I heard a knock on the door.  
  
I slowly went over to get it and Connie came bursting through the door.  
  
"Where's Portman?" She asked as Portman came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thank God." I said as I ran in.  
  
"Portman Julie's birthday is in two weeks!" Connie said like it was the end of the world or something.  
  
"Yeah I know. I got her a necklace and some baby clothes." Portman said.  
  
"Well I was thinking we could give her a surprise party with just the ducks invited." Connie said.  
  
"As long as you do all the planning I'm in." Portman said. "Because I suck at planning!"  
  
"Great. I'll tell the others." Connie said and ran out of the door as I came out of the bathroom.  
  
"This is going to be fun." I said and Portman nodded.  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Phone Calls

Julie's POV  
  
It's my birthday and all I want to do is relax but of course the phone has to ring!  
  
"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone in our dorm room.  
  
"Miss Gaffney?" The person on the other line asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"This is Dr. Bridges from the hospital. Can you come up here sometime today?" He asked.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the baby?" I asked worried.  
  
"No, no. I just need to check something out. Can you come?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right there." I said.  
  
I was to the point now where I couldn't drive because my belly was the size of an overgrown watermelon so I went to Portman's dorm and told him about what the doctor has said.  
  
On the way to the hospital it was mostly silence as we were both absorbed in our own thoughts. I could tell he was just as worried as me.  
  
"So what do you think he found?" Portman asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know. But I hope it's a good thing and not a bad thing." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.  
  
I was about to get out myself but Portman rushed over and opened the door for me and helped me out.  
  
He is so cute when he's worried about something.  
  
We went into the lobby and the nurse said that Dr. Bridges was waiting on us.  
  
Went headed to the room number she gave us and got in the elevator to go up to the third floor.  
  
"What are you whistling?" I asked. He always whistled when he was nervous but this time I couldn't place the tune.  
  
"Oh just one of those songs from that movie." He said.  
  
"Newsies?" I asked and he nodded. "I told you you would like it." I said and got that I-told-you-so look on my face.  
  
"Yeah I know. You're always right." He said.  
  
"I know." I said. This little conversation had taken my mind off of what was happening momentarily but as soon as the elevator doors opened I was thrown back into reality.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be ok." Portman said sensing my nervousness.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
We walked into the room where Dr's Bridges was waiting for us and holding up one of Julie's x-rays.  
  
"Oh hello." He said as we walked in. "Come have a seat."  
  
We did so as he put the x-ray on one of those little light things that they have in all hospitals.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Julie asked as he continued to stare at the x- ray.  
  
"I don't know how I missed this." He said. I wish he would just tell us what was wrong but doctors always seem to drag things out.  
  
"What?" Julie asked as her voice began to crack a little.  
  
"Would you mind taking another x-ray for me?" The doctor asked and Julie shook her head. He took her away for a little while to go take the picture.  
  
Man these are the longest few minutes I have ever experienced in my entire life!  
  
Soon Julie walked back in and I smiled as I got up and helped her to her seat.  
  
I could tell she was getting more and more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Did the doctor say anything?" I asked as I sat down beside her.  
  
"No all he did was say hum and all that other doctor crap!" Julie said a little annoyed.  
  
Just then the doctor walked in with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I was right!" He said a little loudly which caused me and Julie to jump.  
  
"About what?" Julie asked very impatiently.  
  
"Congratulations you have twins!" The doctor said and the worry on our faces turned to shock.  
  
"Are you serious?" Julie asked in disbelief.  
  
"As serious as I'll ever be." The doctor. "You have a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl growing inside that big belly of yours."  
  
The ride home was very cheerful and Julie couldn't wait to tell everybody the good news.  
  
Oh my gosh the surprise party. I forgot all about that. She isn't going to have to go far to tell everyone because they are all waiting for her in her dorm.  
  
We entered the school and soon we were at her dorm. She opened the door and was totally shocked when everybody jumped up and screamed Happy Birthday!  
  
"Wow I forgot it was my birthday!" Julie said but then totally changed the subject. "We have twins!"  
  
"Really?" Connie said as everyone's mouths dropped to the floor.  
  
"Yes a boy and a girl!" Julie said and everybody began to congratulate us.  
  
I guess I do get my daddy's girl and Julie gets her mama's boy.  
  
The rest of the night was very happy and cheerful as we ate cake and ice cream and Julie opened her presents.  
  
"Now in a few months we are going to have a baby shower!" Connie said very excited.  
  
"You know you guys buy me way too much stuff." Julie said but everybody just shook their heads in disagreement.  
  
Soon everybody was gone except for me, Connie, and Jules.  
  
We were talking about the babies and stuff when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Julie said as she answered but the immediately got tense. I could tell she didn't want to talk to whoever was on the other line.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it. My mom was on the other line.  
  
"Are you there?" She asked because I hadn't answered her.  
  
"Yes." Was all I said.  
  
"Well I called to wish you a happy birthday and to tell you that I sent you a $500 check but I still do not want to se your face or that disgraceful child ever in my life!" She said getting meaner and meaner by the moment.  
  
I didn't want to talk to her after all she put me through. She had even filed a restraining order against me.  
  
I just hung up the phone and looked over at Portman. That is when I realized I had tears rolling down my face.  
  
"Who was it?" Portman asked as he came over and put his arm around me.  
  
I told him who it was and what she said as I began to cry even more.  
  
AN: Next chapter is going to be exciting! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	13. Baby Shower and More Names!

Julie's POV  
  
It is now exactly one month before my due date today and I'm getting ready to go to my baby shower.  
  
I can't believe I'm having twins! My stomach is so big that I can't see 5 feet in front of me when I look down.  
  
It has been like three months since I could put on my socks and shoes and now getting any kind of clothes on was a challenge.  
  
My belly was also very sore from where the four tiny feet just keep on kicking and kicking.  
  
Me and Portman haven't decided on a name yet. I like Brooklyn and Brad and he likes...well he likes about 50 different names.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Connie asked peaking through the door.  
  
"Yeah." I said and she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car.  
  
The baby shower was awesome. We had a lot of games and A BUNCH of food!  
  
I got some of the cutest baby clothes I have ever seen in my life. I also got toys, a high chair, and crib from Connie, millions of diapers (which the babies will probably use up in one day), and other stuff.  
  
I got back to the dorm and took a quick shower and then I plopped down on my bed because my feet hurt so bad. Carrying around two babies in your belly all day isn't easy!  
  
Connie went and took a shower and when she got back out she changed clothes and turned on the radio.  
  
"I think I'm going to go see Guy for a little bit." Connie said and I nodded as she went out the door.  
  
Not 5 minutes after she left there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." I said not wanting to get up form my comfortable spot on my bed.  
  
"Hey baby." Portman said as he peaked though the door.  
  
"Hey." I said as a sudden smile appeared on my face.  
  
"How did the shower go?" He asked as he came over and sat by me on the bed.  
  
"Great." I said. "All of the stuff is there on the floor. You can look through it if you want to."  
  
"I think I will." He said as he got down on the floor and started looking.  
  
"This is so cute." He said holding up matching outfits except one was blue and one was pink.  
  
"You just sounded like a girl." I said laughing.  
  
"Well don't tell anybody." He said as he picked up a toy puppy.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me." I said trying to sit up.  
  
He looked back and saw that I was having a wee bit of trouble so he got up and helped me.  
  
"Thanks." I said and he just laughed.  
  
"Your welcome." He said trying to overcome his laughing fit.  
  
"Well you try being this fat and sitting up." I said.  
  
"I think I'll leave it to you." He said as he gave me a quick kiss.  
  
"I've been thinking about names again." He said after a minute.  
  
"You are always thinking about names." I smirked.  
  
"Yeah well I thought Sarah and Jack." He said with this dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Those are cute names." I said smiling.  
  
"Or Christa and Clay." He said and then began saying about 10 names a second.  
  
"Slow down." I said and he stopped.  
  
"You know we're only having two babies." I said and he just smiled.  
  
"I know but I just want to pick the perfect names." He said.  
  
"How about I pick the boy's name and you pick the girl's name." I said and he got a thats-a-great-idea look on his face.  
  
"That's a great idea!" He said. See what did I tell ya?  
  
"Well I got to go before Connie comes back and kicks me out telling me you need your rest." Portman said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah wouldn't want that to happen." I said as he pulled me into a kiss.  
  
"Bye. I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too. Bye." I said as he slowly and reluctantly went out the door.  
  
AN: It was a really short chapter! The next chapter is going to be REALLY exciting but I'm not writing it unless I get some reviews so REVIEW PLEASE! 


	14. Trouble

Julie's POV  
  
It has now been a week after the baby shower and Connie is spending the weekend with her parents so I'm stuck in this little room all alone tonight.  
  
I had a really tough time getting to sleep and now I just woke up and it is 3 in the morning.  
  
I didn't think anything of it until I felt something wet on the sheets. I immediately sat up to see what was going on when I got a huge pain in my stomach.  
  
"Oh my God my water broke." I said as I tried to get out of my bed but was hit by another nauseating pain in my stomach.  
  
"This is impossible. I'm not supposed to have my baby until another month." I said after the pain had left me.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
Man I hate when I wake up in the middle of the night. It is 3 in the morning and I don't really feel like being awake.  
  
And why in the hell so I feel like I need to go check on Julie? Well I guess I better since she is alone and everything.  
  
I dragged myself out of bed and didn't even waste my time on putting on a shirt. I just went out the door expecting to come back in a few minutes.  
  
Boy was I wrong!  
  
When I was about 3 doors down from Julie's dorm I heard her scream and started to fun to see what was wrong.  
  
When I burst through the door I saw her lying on the floor holding her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I kneeled by her side?  
  
"I'm in labor and these babies are coming fast!" She said as I began to help her up.  
  
I picked her up and began to take her to my car. And guess what mad it even better! It was storming outside. This brought back a few memories. The last time I drove in the rain I crashed but that didn't matter at the moment.  
  
My girlfriend was having a baby.  
  
We got to the hospital as quick as we could and I rushed her inside.  
  
The doctor's took over from there and told me to stay in the waiting room until they say I could come back and see her.  
  
This is when I realized I was in nothing but my boxers and everyone was staring at me with weird looks on their faces.  
  
And to top all of that off I was soaked from head to toe.  
  
Well I guess I need to call Fulton.  
  
"What do you want you stupid bastard?" Fulton yelled into the phone. He is not a morning person and he hates being woke up.  
  
"Julie's having her babies and we're at the hospital right now." I said.  
  
"I'll tell the others and be right down." He said with a sudden change in demeanor.  
  
"Alright see you in a few." I said and he hung up the phone.  
  
"Dean Portman?" A doctor asked as he came back from the...wherever he was.  
  
"Right here." I said as I popped out of the chair I had just settled in.  
  
He gave me a weird look similar to the look everyone else was giving me and the he continued.  
  
"Julie is having some complications so you will not be able to see her at the moment." The doc said.  
  
"Is she alright?" I asked worried.  
  
"She will be fine she just can't see anyone right now." He said and left me with a whole bunch of unanswered questions.  
  
The next few minutes seemed like years but then the ducks showed up with the exception of Connie and they eased my mind a little.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
You know doctors never tell you enough.  
  
Here I am about to die of pain and he tells me I have some complications and then leaves expecting me to just be calm and know what he is talking about.  
  
I hate doctors!  
  
Now I am having contractions and I am about to have a heart attack from worrying! This delivery could not get any worse!  
  
I spoke too soon.  
  
Portman's POV yet again.  
  
Connie rushed through the door a few minutes later.  
  
"Where is she? Is she ok? Nice boxers Portman." She said as she rushed up to us.  
  
"Thanks." I said. "She is in the delivery room and she's having complications but the doctor won't tell us anymore."  
  
"Well he can go fuck himself." She said taking the words straight out of my mouth.  
  
The doctor came rushing out.  
  
"You have an option Mr. Portman." He said as he got closer to me.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"You can either have an emergency C section and risk the lives of your babies but save your wife or you could let her have them naturally but risk losing her." The doctor said.  
  
"Do the C section." I said without hesitation. I didn't want to risk Julie's safety for anything.  
  
"Oh my God I could lose my babies." I said as I went back and sat down next to Fulton.  
  
"Everything is going to work out." He said as he patted me on the back.  
  
"No it's not. You heard what he said." I said as a tiny tear escaped from my face.  
  
I usually wouldn't cry in front of anybody but at the moment and my current situation I didn't really care.  
  
"Maybe we should pray." Connie said and we all grabbed hands and began to pray.  
  
AN: Yep I left ya on a little cliff hanger. I know it was a really short chapter but I wanted to make ya'll wait a little bit before I let you know what happens. REVIEW if ya want the next chapter! 


	15. Wow

Julie's POV  
  
I woke up and there was a bunch of people that I didn't know standing around me and they all had really bad breath.  
  
"Julie what is the last thing you remember?" One of the people asked me.  
  
"I remember going to the hospital to have my babies." I said and then it dawned on me.  
  
I sat straight up in bed and wanted to get out but the people held me back. Damn those stupid bastards.  
  
"Where are my babies? Are they ok?" I asked looking down at my stomach. IT was actually flat for the first time in months. I still had a lot of weight to lose though.  
  
"We think they will be ok but they are having some complications at the moment." One of the other people with bad breath said.  
  
"What kind of complications? I want to see them NOW!" I said trying to break out of the strong grip of the people.  
  
"You can not see them until we know they are going to be ok." The doctor said as he came in.  
  
"Well why aren't you with them?" I asked panicked.  
  
"I have specalized nurses taking care of them right now." The doctor said smiling. Why was he smiling at a time like this? "They are in good hands. No need to worry."  
  
"NO NEED TO WORRY?????" I screamed. "First you tell me that there is something wrong with my babies but you won't tell me what and now you're not even with them and there's no need to worry! I think there is a reason!"  
  
Just them Portman came walking in the door.  
  
"Look bitch this is my girlfriend and I am going to see her if I want to see her!" He said to someone just out of my sight.  
  
"Oh thank God you are here!" I said as he came over and hugged me.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine but the babies aren't." I said starting to cry now that the reality that I could lose one or both of them was sinking in.  
  
"Don't worry everything is going to be just fine." Portman said as he cradled me in his arms.  
  
"Yeah I hope so." I said as the doctor got called away by another nurse.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with one of the most beautiful babies I had ever seen in my whole life.  
  
"This is your new baby boy." The doctor said as he handed him over to me. I couldn't even describe the emotions that were funning through my body at that moment.  
  
It's funny how you can love someone so much and barley know them. I looked over at Portman and a tear was running down his face.  
  
"He is 7 lbs 3 onz and 9 ins long." The doctor said. "He was also the first born."  
  
"What about the girl?" I asked looking over at him.  
  
"She is still having some problems breathing and the nurses are still working on her." The doctor said and a frown appeared on my face where a smile had previously been.  
  
"Don't worry baby. She will be just fine." Portman said.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" I asked after a few minutes and Portman got a weird look on his face. Almost like he was scared he was going to break him or something. But that look went away very quickly once he got the baby in his arms.  
  
"Hey buddy." He said. "I'm your daddy. And this is your mama. I can't wait till you get old enough to play sports and stuff. We are going to have so much fun in the next few decades."  
  
He looked over at me and then back at the baby.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" He asked. I for got that he needed a name.  
  
"Wow I don't know." I said.  
  
"Well take as long as you want." He said as he sat down next to me and we both looked at our tiny new creation.  
  
"Matthew." I said and then smiled. "Matt for short."  
  
"I love it." He said as he leaned over and kissed me. "Man I thought he would be crying or something."  
  
"Well I'm sure he's going to be doing enough of that." I said and we laughed a little.  
  
"Where are all of the other guys?" I asked.  
  
"The dumb ass doctors won't let them come and see you." Portman said. "I should have went to a different hospital."  
  
Our thoughts were totally interrupted when the doctor walked back through the door.  
  
AN: Yeah I know I'm evil. I just had to stop it again. I just love cliff hangers. I got at least 2 or 3 more chapters coming but only if you REVIEW so hit that little button just to the left of your screen. 


	16. Miracle

Portman's POV  
  
(Just a reminder. Portman wanted a girl and Jules wanted a boy.)  
  
The doctor walked in and I thought I was going to melt into a puddle that very moment.  
  
He was holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She was so tiny and so beautiful. I looked down at Julie and she had a look on her face that said she was just as emotional as me.  
  
"Do you want to hold her first?" She asked as she looked up at me with Matt in her arms.  
  
"No you did all the hard work. You deserve to hold her first." I said as I smiled down at her.  
  
The doctor placed the little angel into her arms and I looked down at the other little angel that was now sleeping silently in my arms.  
  
She held her for a little while and then we switched.  
  
As she put the other baby in my arms I felt like I had a whole new life and then it dawned on me. I am going to be responsible for both of these little lives for the next 18 years and probably longer.  
  
I was looking so forward to it and now I realized why my parents were always so careful with me and didn't want me to get hurt.  
  
If anything ever happened to these two I would die.  
  
"So have you thought about a name?" Julie said and I looked back down at her.  
  
"Well I think I got one but you will laugh at me." I said and she smiled.  
  
"I am not going to laugh at you!" Julie said laughing.  
  
"See you already are." I said and she just smiled.  
  
"Tell me." She said.  
  
"Miracle." I said and she looked at me shocked.  
  
"I love it." She said as I sat back down beside her.  
  
"Look at what we made." I said looking from Miracle to Matthew.  
  
"Yeah aren't they beautiful." Julie said. "And they have your eyes."  
  
(Another reminder, Julie wanted to have Portman's eyes and I mean who wouldn't?)  
  
I just smiled. It was weird how much these little tiny babies looked so much like me.  
  
"You know what I just realized?" I asked.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"They are identical. That means they are going to try to fool us and stuff." I said and we both smiled again.  
  
"Well I guess we need to have each others backs huh?" She asked and I nodded.  
  
Just then I looked up and saw the rest of the ducks walking through the door.  
  
"They are so beautiful." Connie said coming over to Julie's side.  
  
"Yeah you two did a good job." Fulton said.  
  
"Thanks." We both said together and then all of us laughed.  
  
The doctor came back over.  
  
"We are going to need to take them back for awhile." He said. "You will be able to take them home in about two days."  
  
"Aw I want to take them home now." Julie said as the nurses took away my babies.  
  
Part of me wanted to punch them out for taking away my pride and joy away but the other part of me knew they were just doing there job.  
  
I couldn't wait to get them back and take them home. This was going to be great. I just had one more thing to take care of before it was perfect.  
  
AN: This chapter went a little slow but I still got one more surprise for you. Stay tuned because I have at least two more chapters left. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Party

Portman's POV  
  
Now the babies have been home for one week and I have never been so happy and tired in my entire life.  
  
Me and Julie have been taking turns spending the nights with the baby but it doesn't help much because every time a baby is hungry I have to take it to Jules's dorm.  
  
But other than that I couldn't be happier and today it is going to get even better.  
  
The Ducks are having a celebration for winning the hockey championship and I am planning on a little something of my own.  
  
"Dude are you almost ready?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be ready in a minute." I called from the bathroom.  
  
I did some final touches on my hair let out a breath of frustration and then we were out the door and on our way to the place the coach had reserved for our celebration.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
I met Portman and he seemed a little more nervous than he usually was. He took Miracle out of my arms so it would be a little easier for me.  
  
I loved having these two little angels around. They did cry way too much but that was part of the whole experience so it was ok.  
  
I loved being a mother. I can't wait to get something on mother's day and get Portman something on father's day.  
  
"Hey Ducks!" Coach said when everyone was there.  
  
We all said are hellos back at him and then he continued.  
  
"This has been a great season of hockey and next year is going to be even better because we are going to have our old goalie back." He said and I smiled.  
  
"Next year is also going to be our last year at Eden Hall and if we win the championship next year, which I know you will, you will all get scholarships to the same college." He said.  
  
This caused all of us to cheer and talk for a little while until Coach called us back to order.  
  
"Next year is going to be great so lets end this year with a great party!" He said and we all began to cheer and eat and other stuff.  
  
Portman was still acting weird. There was something going on with him but I didn't know what. After thinking about asking him for awhile I decided that I would talk to him after the party was over.  
  
We talked and danced for a few hours and then Portman stood on a chair and banged his fork on a glass to get everybody's attention.  
  
"I have something I would like to say." Portman said and then got down off of the chair.  
  
He came over to me and took his hand in mine as he knelt down on one knee. I was lost in his eyes as he began to speak.  
  
"Julie I have loved you since the day I met you." He said and I could feel a tiny tear roll down my face and my heart started to race.  
  
"And I will love you until the day I die." He said and by now my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and race across the floor.  
  
"We have made two beautiful children together and I want us to raise them together, in the same home." He said and then pulled a little black velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
I covered my mouth with my hands as more tears came to my eyes and fell down my face. The whole room was silent and watching. Connie was crying too.  
  
"Julie will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. How he could afford that I have no idea but he did.  
  
"Yes!" I said and he smiled. He slipped the ring onto my finger and then got to his feet and we shared the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. The rest of the Ducks started to clap and cheer and then I heard Matt start crying.  
  
This made me and Portman both laugh as we went over to get him.  
  
This was going to be so perfect.  
  
AN: Next chapter is the wedding and it is going to be beautiful. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! 


	18. Bridal Showers and Bachelor Parties

AN: Ok I lied. This isn't going to be the wedding. That is going to be next chapter. This chapter is going to be the bridal shower and bachelor party.  
  
Now with that said let's get moving!  
  
Julie's POV  
  
It was about 2 months after Portman proposed and we had found a house to live in after we get married which we are going to do in one week.  
  
I had lost almost all of my pregnancy weight now and I was so happy.  
  
Today is my bridal shower. I hope I get some stuff I need for the house and I'm sure I will.  
  
"Come on Jules. You don't want to be late for your own bridal shower do you?" Connie yelled at me from the dorm.  
  
"Well I can't help it that I need to change diapers!" I yelled back at her from the bathroom.  
  
"Well you didn't tell me you were doing that." She said peaking her head through the door.  
  
"Well I'm done now so let's go." I said picking up Miracle. Connie had Matt for the moment and he was asleep. I just hope he stayed that way for a little while.  
  
We got in the car and headed for the church that the shower was being held at. I didn't even know who was going to be there because Connie had made out all of the invitations.  
  
We got there about 10 minutes late and everybody was waiting on us.  
  
We started off by eating and that was fun. Connie knows where to get good food at.  
  
After we got full we played some bridal shower games. One that we played was really cute.  
  
We had to name as many famous couples in ten minutes as we could. I ended up with 42 and I won.  
  
We could do cartoons and stuff like that so it was easy for me.  
  
After we played a few more games I opened my presents.  
  
I got a microwave from my friend Brittany. That is going to come in handy. I got pillows and a comforter from another one of my friends named Angie.  
  
I also got china sets, silverware, stuff for the honeymoon, picture frames, and a few other things.  
  
But the best thing is what Connie gave me. She gave me a couch and loveseat. We really did need furniture.  
  
We found the perfect house with a stove, refrigerator, and even a washer and dryer, but it didn't have furniture so Connie is a lifesaver!  
  
After the shower we loaded up the stuff in Guy's truck that he let Connie borrow for today.  
  
She was going to have to make two trips but she didn't mind or so she said.  
  
I couldn't wait to show Portman all of the stuff we got but I was just going to have to wait because he was having his bachelor party tonight.  
  
He decided to have it a week before the wedding so nobody would have hangovers at the wedding.  
  
He wanted it to be perfect and I know it will be.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
The bachelor party was going great. All of the guys were having fun and so was I. Luis was over near the stripper who I didn't care too much for but that's just part of the party.  
  
"Hey dude! You having fun?" Fulton asked as he came over to where I was sitting and watching everyone.  
  
"Oh yeah man. I'm having a blast." I said as he plopped down beside me.  
  
"This is your last night of freedom." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah I know but it's worth it." I said.  
  
"I hope you two are happy together." He said as he turned and looked at the fellow party members.  
  
"Don't worry we will. I can't wait to live in a house with Jules and the babies and be like a real family." I said.  
  
"You have got the cutest kids in the world." He said.  
  
"Yeah I know." I said full of ego. "Jules says that my eyes isn't all they got form me."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's the other thing?" He asked.  
  
"My temper." I said smiling. "And she says that she's sure their going to have my ego as well."  
  
This made us both laugh and Fulton somehow managed to still his drink all over his brand new shirt.  
  
"Well that was smart." I said laughing even harder now.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. Do you want anything else to drink while I'm up?" He asked standing up and pulling his shirt away from his chest.  
  
"Nah I'm fine." I said as he started to walk toward the bathroom.  
  
I can't wait till next weekend. It's going to be perfect. 


	19. We Finally Made It

AN: This is the moment you've all been waiting for! It's the wedding!  
  
Portman's POV  
  
Everything was perfect. I have been a nervous all day but now I was at the altar waiting for Julie to emerge from those doors.  
  
I was shaking like a stick and Fulton patted me on the back to try and calm me down a little bit. It didn't work.  
  
I let out a nervous breath as the organ player began to play the wedding song.  
  
Then she came through the doors.  
  
She was in the most beautiful dress. It was strapless and very tight around the stomach and then it flailed out.  
  
I let a smile come across face as she began to walk down the isle with Coach Bombay there to give her away.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
The whole place was so beautiful. The flowers, the candles, the dresses, everything. Now I was walking down the isle waiting to get to the altar.  
  
Portman looked so handsome in his suit. He was smiling like a fool and that made me smile as the sound of the music playing soothed my nerves a little.  
  
It was so nice of Coach Bombay to give me away since I never knew my daddy.  
  
I looked over at Portman's side of the church and saw his family smiling and watching me as I continued my walk.  
  
He has some of the cutest friends with the weirdest names. I met most of them yesterday. They have names like Kid Blink, Racetrack, Spot, Skittery, and a lot of other weird stuff. But anyways.  
  
Then I looked over at my side and saw all of my friends and family. Most of the ladies were crying and I smiled at the sight.  
  
Then I looked at the place where my mom was supposed to be and it was empty.  
  
I can't say I expected her to show up but I thought in the back of my mind that she would.  
  
This made a frown come across my face for a split second but then I saw my two little angels sleeping near my grandma's lap.  
  
They looked so peaceful just sleeping there.  
  
I directed my attention back to the front as I approached Portman.  
  
Bombay shook Portman's hand and then I took Portman's arm in mine and we walked to our places at the altar.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
This was it. I was finally doing it.  
  
I smiled at Julie as we turned to face the preacher.  
  
He began to talk and I just looked over and smiled at Julie.  
  
Music began to play. Connie was going to sing our wedding song as we just stood there and started at each other.  
  
Julie had picked "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain and I think that song fit us perfectly.  
  
"Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come my baby We might've took the long way But we knew we'd get there some day  
  
They said, I'll bet They'll never make it But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong  
  
Because you're still the one Still the one I run to The one that I belong to Still the one I want for life You're still the one Still the one that I love The only one I dream of Still the one still the one I kiss goodnight  
  
Ain't nothing better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we could be missing  
  
They said well I bet We'll never make it But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong  
  
Because you're still the one Still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life You're still the one Still the one that I love The only one I dream of Still the one still the one I kiss goodnight  
  
You're still the one Still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life You're still the one Still the one that I love The only I dream of Still the one still the one I kiss goodnight."  
  
I looked over at Julie and a tiny tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it off as the preacher began to talk again.  
  
Fulton tried to trick me into thinking he forgot the rings and I believed him for a minute but then I figured out it was a trick and he gave the rings over.  
  
Putting that ring on Julie's finger was one of the happiest moments in my life and there were still a few more to come before today was over with.  
  
"Do you Dean take thee Julie to have and to hold from this day forward, through weakness and strength, sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.  
  
"I do." I said and smiled.  
  
"And do you Julie take thee Dean to have and to hold form this day forward, through weakness and strength, sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.  
  
"I do." She said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"With the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said.  
  
I lifted the vial off of Julie's face and kissed her. I never wanted to stop but I knew we still had the reception to go to and then the honeymoon.  
  
The preacher said we were now Dean and Julie Portman and I picked her up as the music began to play.  
  
We did the wedding pictures and then went down stairs for the reception. We did the cake and our first dance as husband and wife as Connie sand "I Swear" by John Michael Montgomery.  
  
I couldn't even hear the music as I held Julie tight against my body.  
  
People took turns saying speeches and before I knew it, it was over.  
  
I carried her outside as our guests threw rice in the air.  
  
We were soon in the limo and on our way on our honeymoon.  
  
We had finally made it.  
  
AN: Yep that's it. How did you like it? Please REVIEW one more time. 


End file.
